Generally speaking, many distribution channels through which content (e.g., videos, news articles, blog posts, etc.) is presented to users allow for users to post and view comments. For example, many web pages involved in distributing content items allow users to post and view comments in association with those content items. As another example, applications (e.g., smartphone applications, smart television applications, digital media receiver applications, and the like) involved in distributing content items allow users to post and view comments in association with those content items. In some cases, comments can be shared across channels such that, for example, comments posted on a web page can be viewed on an application associated with the web page.
Techniques for separating high-quality, interesting, or relevant comments from low quality, irrelevant, or spam comments associated with an item of content often rely on actions by users and/or relationships between users. For example, comments can be rated as high quality or low quality based on the opinions of users, based on whether the comments that receive more or fewer responses, etc. As another example, comments can be rated as high quality or low quality based on the comments coming or not coming from trusted users, frequent users, user's connected to a user viewing the comments through a social network, etc. However, these techniques are problematic in that they require actions by users and/or relationships between users and are not able to deal with comments when the comments are initially posted. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for presenting comments based on correlation with content.